magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PC Gamer Issue 4
Vol 1 No 4 was cover-dated March 1994 and cost £3.95. 1 cover disk was attached. Coverdisk Sid & Al's Incredible Toons - Demo - 2 pages (10-11) Scoop! Werewolf KA-50 - Phil South - 2 pages (12-13) Outpost - Gary Whitta - 2 pages (14-15) Star Wars: TIE Fighter - Andy Butcher - 2 pages (16-17) Eyewitness Viva Las Vegas? - Matt Bielby - 2 pages (20-21) :Still the biggest computer games event in the world, The Winter Consumer Electronics Show took place once more in Las Vegas, Nevada between 6 and 9 January 1994. Matt Bielby was there to tell us what's going down Stateside... BioForge - 1 page (22) Wings of Glory - 1 page (23) Under a Killing Moon - 1 page (24) 1942: The Pacific Air War - 1 page (26) Zombie Dinos from the Planet Deltoid, Caesar's Palace, Voyeur, Al-Qadim: The Genie's Curse - (27) Akira, Rocket Rescue, SimCity CD, SimAnt CD, Castles II CD - 2 pages (28-29) Noctropolis - 1 page (30) Charts - 1 page (31) Regulars Q&A: The Unbelievable Truth - 1 page (32) Opinion *Mark Ramshaw - Back to basics? Or a call to arms? - 1 page (35) *Simon Williams - Movies, games and videos... - 1 page (37) *Gary Penn - Running before we can walk? - 1 page (39) Cables (Letters) - 2 pages (40-41) Shareware: Doom - Mark Ramshaw - 3 pages (88-90) Features Violence is Golden - Gary Whitta - 4 pages (42-45) : id Software are a development team of die-hard games addicts who together have produced some of the PC's best ever shoot-'em-ips - for free. As their latest (and most violent) release, Doom, takes the Shareware world by storm, PC Gamer talk to the guys from Mesquite, Texas, whose games just keep on getting bigger, better - and bloodier. Come Fly With Me... - Gary Penn - 5 pages (46-50) :It's fun to play. It's an educational tool. It's a business. It's a global phenomenon. So how did a flight simulator with no weapons, no combat and, at first sight, nothing much to do, conquer the world? It's about time someone took a look at the inconceivable popularity of Microsoft's Flight Simulator series. PC Heaven: The PC Heaven Awards for Excellence - 2 pages (104-105) Why the hell... don't PC games install first time round - Brian Walker - (114) Reviews Budget Games Diagnostics Star Trek: Judgment Rites - Guide Part 1 - 2 pages (92-93) Sam & Max Hit the Road - Solution Part 2 - 2 pages (94-95) TFX: Tactical Fighter Experiment - Tips - 2 pages (96-97) Frontier: Elite II, Doom - Cheats - 1 page (98) 911 Emergency - 1 page (99) Systems CD? easy - Simon Williams - 3 pages (100-102) :Choosing and installing the right kit is easier than you might think... Other Credits Deputy Editor :Chris Buxton Art Editor :Maryanne Booth Production Editor :Dan Goodleff Staff Writer :Andy Butcher Designer :James Blackwell Contributing Writers :Stuart Campbell, James Leach, Gary Penn, Mark Ramshaw, Jon Smith, Phil South, Brian Walker, Simon Williams, Matt Bielby Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews